EU6: Shopping
by textehexe
Summary: Padfoot und Moony gehen einkaufen. Sidestory zu Oktobermond, auch einzeln zu lesen.


Heya. Einer der seltenen Schlafanfälle meines Sohnes (zweieinhalb Stunden Mittagsschlaf!) und ein bisschen Entspannung meinerseits führen gelegentlich zu kleinen Ausrutschern wie diesen. Das Grundmotiv stammt aus einer kurzen Vignette auf we-we-we-punkt-sekaiseifuku-punkt-net-slash-puppyfic-punkt-html, die genial, aber unübersetzbar ist.

Falls euch die Anmerkung mit dem Tanzen interessiert, geht mal zu „Fade to Black" in meinem Profil. Und JA, das mit dem Motorrad war Remus' Idee.

Sorry. Ich bin eine rettungslose Texte-miteinander-Verknüpferin.

So, eine Runde Hundekekse für alle, und los geht's. Viel Spaß.

Ach ja. DISCLAIMER: Mir gehören nur die Hundeleine und meine schmutzigen Gedanken, für die ich mich bei JKR aufrichtig entschuldige.

**SHOPPING**

„Was muss, das muss" sagt der Mann im schäbigen Mantel und hält die Tür auf.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt sein Begleiter zögernd. „Ich hab' eigentlich keine Lust."

„Wir machen das auch nicht zu deinem Vergnügen, sondern weil es nötig ist. Willst du dein ganzes Vermögen für Verwarnungsgelder ausgeben?"

„Können wir nicht das alte noch mal reparieren?"

„Nein. Materie lässt sich nicht beliebig oft manipulieren, weißt du."

Jessica sieht von ihrer Ausgabe der „National Geographic" auf. Sie würde etwas dafür geben, wenn die beiden sich entscheiden und die Tür schließen würden, vor oder hinter sich. Es geht ungemütlich kalt von draußen rein.

Der große Dunkelhaarige seufzt. „Ich mochte das alte" sagt er.

„Dann hättest du nicht so dran ziehen dürfen" sagt der Mann im schäbigen Mantel.

„Ich mochte aber auch das Mädchen" sagt der Dunkelhaarige.

„Sieh es als Preis für eine aufregende Bekanntschaft auf der Hundewiese" sagt der Mann im schäbigen Mantel. „Kommst du jetzt mit, oder was?"

Jessica starrt zu den beiden hinüber und fragt sich, worüber zum Teufel die reden. Zumindest kommen sie endlich rein, die Ladentür fällt klingelnd hinter ihnen zu und der kalte Luftstrom reißt ab. Jessica rückt das „National Geographic" auf ihren Knien zurecht und lehnt sich ein wenig nach vorne, um die beiden im Auge behalten zu können. Sie stehen zwischen den Aquarien und dem Sonderaufbau Katzenfutter und sehen sich suchend um.

„Hinten, irgendwo" sagt der Dunkelhaarige. „Hier gibt's nur für Katzen." Seine Stimme klingt ein klein wenig verächtlich.

„Wir fragen" sagt der im schäbigen Mantel und kommt herüber zum Tresen, wo Jessica das „National Geographic" zuklappt, aber vorsichtshalber den Daumen zwischen den Seiten behält. Der Dunkelhaarige folgt seinem Begleiter, man könnte fast sagen, auf dem Fuß.

„Guten Tag" sagt der im schäbigen Mantel und lächelt freundlich.

„Tag" sagt Jessica abwartend. Tatsache ist, dass er weniger wie ein zahlender Kunde aussieht, sondern eher wie einer der Obdachlosen, die gelegentlich herein kommen, um Futter für ihre vierbeinigen Begleiter zu erbetteln. Er ist schlecht rasiert, seine Haare sind viel zu lang, und an seinem abgerissenen, überlangen Mantel sitzen keine zwei gleichen Knöpfe. Andererseits riecht er wesentlich angenehmer als die Obdachlosen, nämlich gar nicht, und sein Englisch ist sehr gepflegt, als er sagt:

„Wir suchen ein Hundehalsband. Wären Sie so freundlich, uns zu helfen?"

„Aber gerne" sagt Jessica und rutschte von ihrem Hocker.

„Hi" sagt der Große, er lehnt sich gegen den Verkaufstresen und steckt die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans und sieht einfach umwerfend aus. „National Geographic? Haben Sie den Artikel über die Maya schon gelesen?"

„Bin gerade drüber" sagt Jessica und hofft, das auf ihrem Gesicht wäre ein nettes Lächeln und kein albernes Grinsen. Herrgott, diese Augen. Und was für Wimpern. Das ist ein Schlafzimmerblick.

„Tolle Bilder" sagt der Große und sieht Jessica direkt in die Augen. „Ich liebe National Geographic alleine schon wegen der Bilder."

„Ja" sagt Jessica.

Der im schäbigen Mantel stößt seinen Begleiter mit der Schulter an.

„Ach ja" sagt der Schöne und fährt sich durch die Haare, die ihm in die Augen fallen. Sein Haarschnitt sieht konfus aus, zottig, fast wie selbst gemacht, aber es gibt ihm etwas Verwegenes. „Hatte ich fast vergessen. Das Hundehalsband."

„Okay" sagt Jessica und versucht, locker und kompetent zu klingen. „Welche Rasse ist der Hund denn?"

Die beiden sehen sich an.

„Na ja" sagt der im schäbigen Mantel schließlich zögernd. „Man sagt, er hätte einen langen Stammbaum… etwas ganz Reinrassiges… aber für mich sieht er eher aus wie ein Herumtreiber."

„Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus" sagt der Schöne und grinst ansteckend.

„Es geht um die Größe" erklärt Jessica. „Wie groß ist er denn?"

„Groß" sagt der Schöne, und Jessica ertappt sich dabei, völlig versunken in diese blauen, von dichten Wimpern überschatteten Schlafzimmeraugen zu schauen, als wäre ihr nie zuvor ein männliches Wesen begegnet. „Oh ja, er ist richtig groß. Richtig… groß." Er hält seine flache Hand auf Hüfthöhe.

„Wenn man die Selbstüberschätzung abzieht, bleibt etwa so viel übrig" sagt der andere und drückt die Hand seines Begleiters nach unten. „Größer als ein Schäferhund, kleiner als eine Dogge, würde ich sagen."

„Und schwarz" sagt der Schöne. „Schwarz wie die Nacht."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Farbe etwas zur Sache tut" sagt der Schäbige.

„Ich will nur, dass sie sich eine Vorstellung machen kann" sagt der Schöne und legt seinen Schlafzimmerblick auf seinen Begleiter.

„Die Vorstellung, die du hier lieferst, reicht völlig" sagt der Schäbige halb amüsiert, halb ungeduldig, und zu Jessica: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte."

„Nichts passiert" sagt sie und räuspert sich ein wenig. Keine Panik. Einer wie dieser ist es gewohnt, dass Frauenblicke an seinem schönen Gesicht hängen und sich nur lösen, um seine zweifelsohne sehenswerte Rückseite gebührend zu würdigen. „Die Farbe ist tatsächlich nicht so wichtig, aber der Körperbau wäre noch interessant. Eher schlank oder eher kräftig?"

„Sein Körperbau" sagt der Schöne und rückt ein Stückchen näher. „Sie interessieren sich für seinen Körperbau? Er hat einen tollen Körper. Ganz und gar großartig." Er wiegt sich ein wenig in den Hüften und zieht die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne.

„Aus!" sagt der Schäbige und stößt seinen Freund unsanft an. „Benimm dich, oder du wartest vor der Tür."

Der Schöne gibt einen Laut von sich, der wie das Winseln eines großen Hundes klingt, und sinkt ein wenig in sich zusammen. Jessica, die gerade nach einer Gelegenheit gesucht hat, die rückwärtigen Vorzüge des Schönen zu genießen, vergisst ihr Vorhaben, so seltsam ist der Umgangston, den diese beiden pflegen.

„Schlank" sagt der Schäbige energisch. „Aber kräftig. So mittlerer Durchschnitt, würde ich sagen."

„Durchschnitt" schnaubt der Schöne.

„Aus" sagt der Schäbige.

„Ja" sagt Jessica und sieht irritiert von einem zum anderen. „Dann… folgen Sie mir bitte."

Sie denkt an ihren Chef, während sie die merkwürdige Kundschaft durch die Regale nach hinten führt. Er hatte immer mal den Laden umräumen und das Hundezubehör nach vorne holen wollen. Sie wünscht sich, er hätte es schon getan, dann müsste sie nicht jetzt mit diesen beiden schrägen Vögeln bis ganz nach hinten, weit weg von Fenster und Telefon.

Sie strafft ihre Schultern. Im Notfall kann sie sich immer noch in den Nebenraum flüchten, und eigentlich gefährlich sehen die beiden nicht aus. Freaks eben, von denen es in London mehr als genug gibt.

„Haben Sie sich schon für ein Material entschieden?" fragt sie, als sie das richtige Regal erreichen. Der Schöne ist seinem Begleiter wieder auf diese irritierende Art hinterher gelaufen, als ginge er _bei Fuß_, jetzt steht er hinter ihm und legt ihm das Kinn auf die Schulter. Der Schäbige scheint sich nicht sonderlich wohl dabei zu fühlen, aber er unternimmt nichts dagegen.

„Grundsätzlich gesprochen haben wir Nylon, Leder und Kette" sagt Jessica, die sich jetzt wirklich nicht mit dem Gedanken befassen will, ob der Schöne vielleicht für die Frauenwelt rettungslos verloren ist, was ein unglaublicher Jammer wäre, aber ihre Theorie bestätigen würde, dass alle hübschen Männer entweder verheiratet oder schwul sind. „Wobei ich Ihnen Kette nicht empfehlen kann, sie scheuert immer irgendwo am Fell. Für bestimmte Hunderassen schreibt der Gesetzgeber allerdings ein Kettenhalsband vor, zusammen mit einem Maulkorb. Bullterrier, Steffordshire Terrier und ähnliche. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Ihr Hund unter diese Regelung fällt?" Zumindest, denkt sie, wäre sie sehr verwundert, wenn diese beiden Freaks einen Kampfhund hätten.

„Nein" sagt der Schäbige, während sein Blick über das Regal gleitet. „Wenngleich ein Maulkorb manchmal besser wäre." Er sieht amüsiert aus und grinst, als sein Begleiter wieder dieses gequälte Winseln von sich gibt.

„Also" sagte Jessica und räuspert sich (schwul, und was noch alles?), „dann ersparen Sie Ihrem Hund am besten ein Kettenhalsband, wenn Sie ihn mögen."

„Und?" schnurrt der Schöne in das Ohr seines Begleiters. „Magst du deinen Hund, Moony?"

„So lange er sich benimmt" sagt der Schäbige ziemlich nüchtern. Schwul, denkt Jessica. Was für ein Jammer. Der heiße Blick über den Tresen war wohl nur zur Übung. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein.

„Diese hier sind aus Nylon" sagt sie, um nicht länger darüber nachzudenken, was dieser abgerissene, magere Landstreicher drauf hat, um so ein Zuckerstückchen zu verdienen. „Sehr haltbar und strapazierfähig, und leicht zu reinigen. Sie lassen sich sogar in der Waschmaschine waschen. Leder haben wir hier", weiterer Fingerzeig. „Es ist einfach eine Stilfrage, würde ich sagen. Und eine Frage des Preises."

„Leder" sagt der Schöne sofort. „Etwas anderes kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage."

„Jetzt warte doch mal" sagt sein Begleiter, nimmt ein geflochtenes Nylonhalsband aus dem Regal und dreht es in den Händen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst" sagt der Schöne mit allen Anzeichen des ultimativen Terrors. „Moony, ich bitte dich! Wo ist dein ausgesucht guter Geschmack? Dein Sinn für Ästhetik? Das hier ist eine optische Vergewaltigung!"

„Ich find's nicht so schlimm."

„Es sind Slytherin-Farben, um nur einen Aspekt der umfassenden Scheußlichkeit zu erwähnen!"

„Es ist schwarz-grün. Slytherin ist grün und silber, falls du dich erinnerst."

Slytherin? Vielleicht eine Baseball-Mannschaft? Jessica interessiert sich nicht sonderlich für Sport. Sie würde sich für den großen Dunkelhaarigen interessieren, wenn es nur einen Sinn hätte.

„Es ist nah genug dran, dass ich es niemals… dass Snuffles es niemals tragen würde!"

Jessica fragt sich, ob sie da gerade richtig gehört hat, aber der Rippenstoß, den sich der Schöne von seinem energischen Begleiter einfängt, bestätigt ihre Vermutung. Etwas wie eine sehr verlegene Röte beginnt, sich in ihrem Gesicht auszubreiten. Nur noch Sekunden, und sie wird wieder diese peinlichen roten Flecken auf den Wangen haben, und ihre Nase wird glühen.

„Snuffles kann's eigentlich egal sein" sagt der Landstreicher. „Er sieht es nämlich nicht, wenn er es trägt, oder kann er sich neuerdings selbst auf den Hals schauen? Ich kann es sehen, und mich stört es nicht."

„Er weiß aber, dass es da ist" flüstert der Schöne beschwörend. „Und es erniedrigt ihn jenseits von allem Vorstellbaren."

Der Landstreicher seufzt und legt das Halsband zurück. „Ich versuche nur, ein wenig zu sparen" sagt er. „Es ist nicht teuer, das ist sein größter Vorteil. Wir können nicht unbegrenzt Zeug aus dem Haus verkaufen, weißt du."

„Ähm" sagt Jessica und gestikuliert vage, „Ich bin da drüben… wenn Sie mich brauchen."

„Ja" sagt der Landstreicher, der wirklich nett lächeln kann, es ist ein Lächeln, das Jessica beinahe versöhnlich stimmen könnte, aber so weit will sie es gar nicht kommen lassen. „Danke schön. Wir werden uns hier schon einigen."

Jessica flüchtet sich in den Nebengang, wo eine Kiste mit Hasenfutter darauf wartet, ausgepackt zu werden. Sie geht in die Knie und beginnt, die Lasche abzureißen, mit der die Kiste verschlossen ist. Sie tut es ganz leise, damit ihr nichts von dem Gespräch entgeht, das im Nebengang stattfindet.

„Hier" sagt der Schöne. „Das würde mir gefallen."

„Schwarz" sagt der andere. „Na, das ist aber einfallsreich."

„Und sieh mal. Es hat Nieten. Es ist ultimativ cool."

„Es ist viel zu teuer."

„Es ist das perfekte Zubehör zu meinem Motorrad."

Die Lasche reißt ab. Jessica presst die Hand vor den Mund. Vor ihrem inneren Auge läuft ein Film.

„Dem Motorrad, das du nicht hast, wolltest du sagen."

„Dem Motorrad, das ich demnächst wieder haben werde" sagt der Schöne laut. „Und es war _deine_ Idee!"

„Ich war nicht zurechnungsfähig. Ich war verwirrt durch das Tanzen und all das."

Ein erstickter Laut dringt zwischen Jessicas Fingern hervor, und hastig zupft sie an der Lasche, die den Karton immer noch zur Hälfte verschließt.

„Du hast es gesagt, und du kannst es nicht leugnen!"

Der Landstreicher räuspert sich. „Vielleicht beenden wir erst mal unseren Streit um das Halsband, bevor wir einen neuen anfangen" schlägt er vor. „Sieh mal. Das hier ist aus Leder, und es ist nicht so teuer."

„Es sieht billig aus."

„Du meine Güte! Es würde Snuffles' gesamte delikate, aristokratische Erscheinung herab würdigen. Er wäre das Gespött der Hundewiese. Wie kann ich nur so grausam sein."

„Es ist viel zu schmal, und es hat scharfe Kanten. Es schneidet jetzt schon ein."

„Du hältst es nur in der Hand, Pads. Es kann gar nicht einschneiden."

„Ich habe ein Gespür für so etwas. Etwas, das du in keiner Hinsicht hast. Gespür, meine ich."

„Es schneidet nur ein, wenn du ziehst" sagt der Landstreicher nachdenklich.

„Siehst du" sagt der Schöne aufgebracht. „Kein Gespür! Kein Gefühl dafür, dass es manchmal einfach _so aufregend_ ist, wenn es nach etwas riecht – Bäume, oder Laternen, oder…"

„Schscht! Nicht so laut!"

„Hydranten! Hydranten sind toll!"

„Ist ja gut. Leise jetzt, verdammt."

„Ich will es haben."

„Das habe ich mittlerweile begriffen."

„Komm schon. Lass es uns kaufen. Sei kein blödes Sparbrötchen."

„Ich bin kein blödes Sparbrötchen. Ich versuche nur, mit dem bisschen Geld umzugehen, das wir haben."

„Aha. Aha, aha, aber sterben wollen, wenn man nicht sofort ein Tandoori-Hühnchen kriegt."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, ich sterbe, wenn ich's nicht bekomme. Ich habe nur gesagt, wie gerne ich mal eines hätte."

Jessica beginnt, in die Kiste mit dem Hasenfutter hinein zu grinsen. Etwas erfrischend Normales hat sich in dieses vollständig skurrile Gespräch geschlichen: Die beiden hören sich an wie ein altes Ehepaar.

Vielleicht doch kein so altes, denn die Luft vibriert, als der Schöne sagt:

„Du weißt aber doch, dass ich dir nichts abschlagen kann, wenn du diesen… _Tonfall_ hast." Er hebt seine Stimme ein wenig an und lässt die Worte über die Zunge rollen wie sehr intime Unanständigkeiten: „Tandoooori-Hühnchen. Hmmmmmm. Scharfes, heißes Tandoori-Hühnchen. Da hätte ich jetzt Lust drauf."

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich das so nie gesagt habe. Und schon gar nicht in dem, was du Tonfall nennst."

„Doch. Oh doch. Das hast du. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was für ein Tooonfall."

Der Schäbige seufzt. „Okay" sagt er. „Also. Tonfall ein. Lass uns dieses blöde Halsband kaufen und von hier verschwinden. Tonfall aus."

„Netter Versuch" sagte der Schöne, und Jessica hört ihn grinsen. „Versuch's gleich noch mal."

„Pads."

„Hmmm?"

„Meine Geduld ist endlich. Ich wollte nur schnell hier rein und ein blödes Halsband kaufen, damit wir vor weiteren Strafgeldern verschont bleiben. Ich wollte das nur schnell erledigen, weil wir zufällig an diesem Laden vorbei kamen, auf der Suche nach dem Inder, der wahrscheinlich sein Geschäft an einen seiner zahlreichen Enkel vermacht hat, bis du dich hier entschieden hast! Ich wollte keine Affäre draus machen!"

„Mmmmh. Gib mir noch so einen langen Satz. Das macht mich an."

„So! Genug. Ich verschwinde. Führ dich selber Gassi."

Das Hasenfutter raschelt in den Ein-Liter-Packungen, die Jessica gerade ins Regal stellen will. Ein paar davon rutschen ihr aus den Händen und landen geräuschvoll auf dem Boden. Sie macht ein Geschäft daraus, sie aufzuheben und einzusortieren, während sie versucht, ihre galoppierende Phantasie einzufangen. Sie ist nicht der Typ von Mädchen, den so etwas kalt lässt. Hätte sie solche Einblicke in das Privatleben ihrer Kunden gewinnen wollen, hätte sie im Sexshop angefangen.

Sie schiebt die letzte Packung ins Regal und greift erneut in den Karton. Sie kann nichts machen, sie müsste sich die Ohren mit Luzerne-Pellets verstopfen, aber dafür müsste sie eine Packung aufreißen, und sie hat doch gar keinen Hasen, jedenfalls kann sie nicht anders als den beiden zuhören, die mittlerweile vorne bei den Hundekörben stehen, wo der Schöne seinen abgerissenen Begleiter eingeholt hat.

„Moony!" hört sie ihn mit drängender Schmeichelei in der Stimme. „Moony, warte doch mal. Komm schon. Sei nicht sauer."

„Warum musst du immer eine Show abziehen? Das geht mir auf die Nerven."

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, komm schon, sei nicht sauer, es tut mir leid. Bitte. Bitte bitte, such mir ein Halsband aus, du kannst es ganz alleine aussuchen, aber sei nicht mehr sauer, bitte, ich will ein guter Hund sein. Komm schon. Komm schon. Guter Hund, ich versprech's."

Jessica steckt den Kopf in den Karton. Das ist nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt. Das ist keinesfalls für ihre Ohren bestimmt, und es ist nicht dazu angetan, ihre Phantasie zu zähmen.

Es ist still zwischen den Regalen, dann seufzt der Landstreicher. „Also gut" sagt er. „Ein breites, mit runden Kanten. Aus Leder, und ohne Nieten. Können wir uns darauf einigen?"

„Ja! Unbedingt. Ich einige mich auf alles. Moony, du bist der beste. Du bist nicht mehr sauer, oder? Du bist nicht mehr sauer. Yay!"

„Nimm deine Zunge da weg. Sofort."

„Entschuldige. Guter Hund, ich weiß. Guter Hund. Ich freu' mich nur so. Guck mal, ich hatte da eines gesehen, das hat umsäumte Kanten und gar keine Nieten, es gefällt dir bestimmt. Und dann suchen wir dein Tandoori-Hühnchen, und vielleicht gehen wir auf dem Heimweg noch eine Runde im Hydepark, können wir das? Ja? Können wir das? Bitte bitte? Gassi?"

„Ist gut. Eines nach dem anderen." Schritte. „Dieses hier?"

„Ja. Es ist hübsch, nicht? Ein bisschen rot am Rand. Hübsch, oder? Komm schon, lass es uns kaufen. Ich kann auf die Nieten verzichten."

„Es kostet ein Schweinegeld, wenn ich das anmerken darf."

„Wir müssen sowieso einen Haufen Krempel aus dem Haus verkaufen, allein schon für das Motorrad. Mundungus hat gesagt, er macht mir einen guten Preis."

„Mundungus ist ein Verbrecher, und das mit dem Motorrad war eine Schnapsidee."

„Genau. Ich hatte den Schnaps, und du hattest die Idee."

Tiefes Seufzen.

„Also gut."

„Ja! Endlich. Wer immer dieser Tandoori war, ich organisiere dir das beste Hühnchen, das er je gemacht hat."

„Tandoori ist ein indischer Lehmofen, Blödmann."

„Oh. Gibt's das hier in London, oder müssen wir nach Karachi oder wohin, um dir das zu organisieren?"

„Karachi ist in Pakistan, nicht in Indien."

„Ich wollte ja nur sehen, ob du's weißt."

Jessica lässt den beiden einen Vorsprung auf dem Weg zur Kasse. Sie will sich nicht den Anschein geben, auf der Lauer gelegen zu sein. Sie räumt das Hasenfutter ein und fokussiert ihre Gedanken verzweifelt auf die glücklichen Mümmelmänner, die sie von der Packung anstarren. Ihre Füße sind eingeschlafen, als sie schließlich ziemlich steif in die Höhe kommt, sie hat es gar nicht bemerkt. Etwas wackelig bewegt sie sich nach vorne zur Kasse und versucht, sich zu erinnern, was sie üblicherweise bei dieser Gelegenheit zu Kunden sagt, aber ihr Kopf ist leer bis auf den gleichzeitig erschreckenden und faszinierenden Film, der immer noch über ihre interne Großleinwand flimmert.

„Und?" sagt sie etwas lahm und quetscht sich an dem Schönen vorbei hinter ihre Kasse. „Sie haben sich entschieden?"

„Ja" sagt der Schöne und strahlt.

Sie nimmt das Halsband mit spitzen Fingern – immerhin hat es gerade eine Hauptrolle in einem mehr als anstößigen Rating-18-plus-Film, und tippt den Betrag in die Kasse ein.

„Sechtzehnachtzig" sagt sie. Der Landstreicher sieht dem Schein geradezu sehnsüchtig hinterher, den der Schöne aus seiner Gesäßtasche fummelt und ihr hinüber reicht. Sie zählt das Wechselgeld ab und reicht es mit dem Kassenzettel zusammen zurück.

„Können wir es umtauschen, falls es nicht passt?" fragt der Landstreicher, und dann, besorgt: „Was ist mit Ihnen? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

„Nein" krächzt Jessica. „Doch. Alles in Ordnung. Sie können es… ja, natürlich, so lange… so lange es nicht… benutzt ist…"

„Gut" sagt der Landstreicher heiter. „Ich werde zusehen, dass wir es anprobieren, bevor er es ankaut. Vielen Dank." Er nimmt das Halsband.

„…Tüte?" krächzt Jessica.

„Nein danke" sagt der Landstreicher. „Bemühen Sie sich nicht. Vielen Dank, und auf Wiedersehen."

„Hrgpf" sagt Jessica.

Sie beugt sich über den Tresen und starrt den beiden hinterher, als sie einträchtig durch die Ladentür verschwinden, die der Schöne seinem Freund galant offen hält.

„Das glaubt mir keiner" murmelt sie und presst die Handflächen gegen ihre brennenden Wangen. „Das glaubt mir keiner."


End file.
